


Hard Ball

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another guy flirts with Clark and Bruce is NOT okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Ball

**Author's Note:**

> For Matt. Happy birthday! <3

“You didn't say what you wanted, so I went with a cherry slush,” Clark said, handing Bruce a cup filled with the icy red beverage. The day was sweltering, but Bruce had sworn when Damian and Chris joined Little League that he and Clark would come to every game… and a little unpleasantly hot weather wasn't going to keep them away.

Clark sat down next to Bruce, adjusted his ball cap, and pressed his own cold plastic cup to his neck. Even he found the weather uncomfortable.

Bruce sighed as he took a loud, slurping sip of his drink. “Good choice.” He leaned forward in his seat and seemed to focus on Damian, who was sweating in the outfield. “What took you so long to get these? There didn't seem to be much of a line at the concession stand.”

Clark sipped his slush before laughing once, casually. “Oh. I ran into Mr. Nelson over there. The team's batting coach. We chatted for a moment.”

“Oh,” Bruce replied, nodding. “So… what did you talk about?”

“Nothing important, really,” Clark replied easily. “Handsome guy though. Really cute, don't you think?”

Bruce was momentarily silent before slurping his drink loudly again and saying, “He's okay looking, I guess.”

Clark shook his head. Without thinking, he playfully said, “He was flirting with me a little bit just now.”

Bruce jerked his head up and furrowed his brows. It was only then that Clark realized that that had been the wrong thing to say. They fell into an uncomfortable silence and both watched the game for several minutes. Had he not known his husband as well as he did, Clark would have thought that Bruce was dropping the subject. But he knew better. He knew Bruce was processing… and that the offhand comment would come back to bite him in the ass.

Eventually, between the second and third innings, Bruce set down his now empty cup and asked, “So how did he flirt with you? What did he say?”

Clark smiled, and attempted to make it look casual and innocent. “Oh, come on. I was kidding. Just teasing you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, obviously not falling for it. “What did he say? I'm very curious.”

Clark shrugged. He knew he couldn't lie – it wasn't his nature, and even if it was, Bruce wouldn't fall for it – but he wished he knew how to best deliver the truth. Maybe he could find a way to phrase it that wouldn't result in him sleeping on the couch.

“Well, he told me I had nice eyes,” Clark said. This was true. It was nice to hear, because most people didn't notice his eyes behind his glasses.

Bruce nodded. “Well, he's got good taste, at least.”

Clark smiled softly. “Thank you. And well, when he said that I smiled and thanked him, and then he said I had a nice smile, too.”

“So he's observant then,” Bruce replied. “No offense, dear, but that doesn't quite sound like he was flirting.”

Clark sighed. “I _told_ you I was kidding. He was just being nice.”

Bruce smiled then, and Clark felt relieved. “Well, good,” Bruce said, taking his hand. “I'm glad it wasn't more than that. Because I'm not sure how I would have felt about you talking to that guy if he had been giving you… _looks_ … or something.”

Clark wrinkled his nose. He could have left well enough alone, but he felt a little guilty at that thought. Bruce deserved the truth, so Clark admitted, “Well, there was _one_ look.”

“Excuse me?” Bruce asked, abruptly letting go of Clark's hand.

With a sigh, Clark went on, “He _was_ sort of giving me that 'I want you' look. But it's not like it means anything.”

Bruce's mouth was agape. Finally he asked, “How can you say it doesn't mean anything?”

“Because it didn't,” Clark insisted. “It was harmless flirting, pretty one-sided harmless flirting at that, and...”

“But you said he was cute!” Bruce interrupted. His face looked indignant, and he was all red. Whether that was from the heat or from being upset, Clark couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

Clark sighed again. “Well, he _is_ cute. But it doesn't mean I was flirting with him or that any of that means anything!”

Bruce rolled his eyes and looked away. Crossing his arms, he said quietly, “You are _not_ supposed to flirt with other people.”

Clark started to protest that he hadn't, but he was growing offended at the suggestion that he had done something wrong on purpose, so he said, “You know, people flirt with _you_ all the time.”

Bruce scoffed and shook his head. “And that's different!”

“How?” Clark asked. At that moment, Damian came to bat, so the discussion was set aside momentarily. They watched the boy swing three times, finally connecting with the ball after two strikes, and they cheered when he ran fast enough to make it to first base.

“I'm a public figure, Clark,” Bruce continued, as soon as he saw Damian on base. “Those leeches that flirt with me are flirting with my status and my money… nothing that matters. Nothing real.”

Clark looked away. He wished he still had a drink in his hand or that Chris would come to bat next. Something to pause this conversation again. So he simply said, “I think we should drop it.”

“You're probably right,” Bruce agreed.

For the rest of the game, and even for the rest of the evening, they were cordial but quiet with one another. They spoke to one another only when necessary, and Clark didn't like it. He wished he had never said anything to Bruce. He didn't think he'd be so mad and so jealous. There was no reason for it. It wasn't as if Clark had any desire to look for anything other than their relationship… but maybe Bruce didn't know that.

And maybe, Clark decided, it was his own fault if Bruce didn't know that.

&&&

Clark waited in his home office until Bruce came back from patrol that evening. When he heard his husband getting into bed, Clark went and knocked on the bedroom door and waited to see if Bruce would say anything.

When he heard Bruce tell him to come in, Clark opened the door, and came in and changed into his pajamas. Bruce was sitting up in bed, holding his iPad and watching Clark quietly with his reading glasses perched at the end of his nose.

Clark sat tentatively on the edge of the bed and sighed softly. “I… Bruce, I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for this afternoon… I shouldn't have… I'm just so sorry.”

Bruce's eyes widened slightly, and he set his iPad on his bedside table, then took off his reading glasses and set them aside as well. “Clark, no… I'm the one who should be apologizing. I overreacted and I was unfair… and I'm honestly sorry. You didn't deserve that.”

Clark heaved a sigh of relief and scooted closer to Bruce in bed. That worry behind him, he smiled softly and nuzzled Bruce. “I'm glad we're okay.”

“Just okay?” Bruce asked.

With a smile and a kiss to his cheek, Clark replied, “Well, maybe a _little_ better than that.”

“Do you love me?” Bruce asked.

Clark answered that question with a kiss, rather than with words. Bruce quickly deepened the kiss and reclined back on the bed, pulling Clark down with him. Clark ran his hand up Bruce's side and trailed his kisses away from Bruce's mouth and along his jaw and neck.

Bruce sighed happily. “So is that a yes?”

“Bruce Thomas Wayne, you are my world,” Clark replied softly. After pausing to kiss him, he added, “So yes. I love you… very much, in fact.”

With a raised brow and a quiet voice, Bruce asked, “Even though there are cuter guys out there?”

“You are beautiful,” Clark insisted. “Gorgeous, sexy, and cute… all rolled into one. Me seeing another person and thinking they're aesthetically pleasing doesn't change the fact that I'm so attracted to you I don't know what to do with myself.”

“Mm, good,” Bruce sighed, taking Clark's face in his hands and kissing him again. When Bruce let him go Clark began to kiss his way down Bruce's bare chest. When he reached the waistband of the sweatpants Bruce slept in, he wasted no time in pulling them down slightly and kissing the base of Bruce's cock.

He glanced up at him and saw Bruce licking his lips and silently encouraging him to continue, so he took Bruce's cock head into his mouth. Bruce let out a little moan and ran his fingers through Clark's hair as Clark took more of Bruce into his mouth, inch by inch.

Clark began to bob his head as Bruce's cock swelled, and Clark felt the grip Bruce had on his hair tighten a little. The moans got louder when Clark fondled and licked Bruce's balls as well… Clark knew what his man liked.

Clark looked up at Bruce and saw his eyes closed tight and his mouth open slightly. He was flushed by now, and his balls were riding high in his sack. Clark hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue to play with the under side of Bruce's cock, and that set him over the edge. With a groan, he came and Clark gratefully and happily swallowed. Then he pulled off and gave Bruce a soft kiss.

“You're incredible,” Bruce managed.

Clark kissed him again and smiled. “I try.”

He went back down and licked Bruce clean, leaving him sensitive but happy. When he was satisfied that he had thoroughly done his job, he rolled over and folded his arms behind his head.

Bruce then snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek and neck. “Your turn. Let me do you.”

At that Clark's eyebrows raised. “Oh, no… that's okay.”

Bruce stifled a laugh. “It's not like it's any trouble.”

“Well, I'm just not in the mood,” Clark replied hastily, ignoring how nice Bruce's breath felt on his neck.

It was now Bruce's turn to raise an eyebrow. “Well, that boner you're sporting would seem to disagree.”

Clark sighed and looked away. He had to say this but wouldn't be able to say it while looking Bruce in the eye. “I just… I don't… I don't want you to get me off because I don't deserve an orgasm.”

Bruce gasped at that. “What would make you think that?”

“I made you feel bad,” Clark replied softly. “I just… I don't want you to do anything for me right now.”

Bruce snuggled closer to him and hooked his leg across Clark, below his waist. “Baby, you know that there are precious few things in this life I enjoy more than giving you orgasms, right?”

“Yes, but...”

Bruce began to pet Clark through his pajama pants. He was barely touching him when he said, “And you did _not_ make me feel bad.” He paused to kiss Clark. He ran his hand along the outline of Clark's cock and made an appreciative sound. He kissed him again, and Clark couldn't help moaning softly into the kiss.

“I felt bad because I am a jealous person,” Bruce admitted. “And that isn't your fault.” He reached his hand inside Clark's pants and gripped his cock. “Is this okay? I can stop...”

“Don't stop,” Clark blurted, not even pausing to think.

Bruce kissed him again and began to jerk his hard cock. “Good. Because you deserve this and more.” Another kiss. “I get jealous because _you_ are _my_ world… and you're mine.” Then, gripping harder on Clark's hard cock, “And _this_ is mine.”

Clark moaned. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Bruce kissed him harder and replied, “That's right.” He continued to kiss Clark's lips and jaw and neck as he jerked him off, teasing the slit with his thumb and stopping to caress his balls. Clark thought to himself with some satisfaction that Bruce knew what he liked as well. And because of that, it didn't take long for Clark to cum all over Bruce's hand.

“Don't you feel better now?” Bruce asked.

Clark sighed happily. “Very much.”

Bruce kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him. “Good. _Now_ things are all better.”

“I won't talk to that coach anymore,” Clark announced.

Bruce smiled. “And I won't have him fired, like I considered this afternoon.”

With a laugh, Clark snuggled up even more. “You're terrible.”

“I know,” Bruce replied. “But really… you don't have to do that. I'm going to try and keep my jealousy to a minimum. I know I have no reason to be threatened.”

Clark nodded, feeling truly relieved and much better. “Good. You really don't.”

Bruce's response was simply to kiss him softly. Clark thought to himself that that was better than anything he might have said.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been travelling. This was written in a rush... so if there's any funky grammar or whatnot, we'll say that's why. Go easy on me.


End file.
